


One True Mate

by mythicalinker



Series: That Should be Stiles [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barebacking, Forced Relationship, M/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicalinker/pseuds/mythicalinker
Summary: It was not because Derek was not ready or he thought Stiles was not the right guy for him but because his inner wolf believed that their mate was not Stiles but someone else. Someone who already staked a claim on them a long time ago."Derek?" a familiar voice called in a husky voice that automatically caused his insides to ablaze with submission and want. It felt like his insides were melting and became empty, craving to be filled as soon as possible or else he will die from the overwhelming hunger and heat.He wanted to flee but like a Pavlovian response, he slowly looked back praying with his entire being that this was just a nightmare of some sort because this cannot be real. It must be a shape-shifter or doppelganger because there was no way that his mate and former Alpha found him but there he was standing in the doorway, au naturel in the flesh.





	One True Mate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Benn_Xavier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/gifts), [IcyCryos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCryos/gifts).



> This fic is inspired by A Thing of Beauty: Part I (Colby Keller & Dale Cooper). Hell, it was Colby who made me fell in love with the notion of Derek taking it up in the ass. If it was not for him then I will never meet Dale therefore, I will never consider and appreciate bottom!Derek fanfics so muc so I decided why not write a story that featured him, right? 
> 
> You might notice that the Colby Keller and his pack was mentioned in my other story (I Lost Myself When I Gained You 2: The True Meaning of Us) though there would be no connection at all. This is a stand alone fic.
> 
> This baby (unfortunately) is full of grammatical errors and some inappropriate words. It is unbeta'ed and English is not my first language so please feel free to correct me for any mistake(s) that you saw in the story at the comment section later.
> 
> Please beware of the tags and if any of it will trigger you, I would highly recommend for you to stop reading immediately. For short, read at your own risk.

"SO I'm kind of thinking..." Stiles rasped as he thrusted his cock harder against Derek's prostate for the last time. He spasmed in ecstasy as he climaxed inside of his warm depth. "Well, Scott and Malia are officially mates."

Derek was panting, basking at the pleasure as he was filled with his boyfriend's cum. He wrapped his legs and arms around Stiles because he was aching for their bodies to be closer. He wanted... no, it was more appropriate to say that he needed him. It was the same way he needed the moon to push away the darkness of the night. He buried his nose at the side of Stiles's neck inhaling at his natural post-coital scent that became his personal favorite since he dated the younger man. He was enjoying the afterglow so much that it took him a minute to understand what Stiles had said. "They're already engaged for five---"

"Six," Stiles corrected. "Six months but they are living in together for three years and exclusively dating for three months before then."

"Right," Derek said slowly attempting to think about what Stiles was really trying to point out. "And?"

Stiles looked down at his boyfriend in disbelief. "What about us? We're dating for two years and three months and one week and two days and three hours and twenty six minutes and... exactly five seconds," he said finally after looking at the alarm clock next to the bed. "Maybe what I'm trying to say here is I think we are ready to take it on the next level."

Derek gazed at Stiles intently. He was scared and tried really hard to evade any topic about mates and stuff in the past so like usual he pretended that he didn't know what Stiles was talking about. "Are you asking me to marry you then?"

"No!" Stiles blurted out defensively. The guy's face was blushing furiously, he was disconcerted for being caught off guard like that just like what Derek expected. He hoped that the question would be an enough distraction to steer them away from the dreaded discussion about mating.

Stiles didn't mean to react harshly. He wanted to marry Derek someday and as a matter of fact, he already has prepared plans for the motif, entourage and guest list of their wedding but he was not ready to pop in the question yet.

In other occasions, Derek would have laughed once he caught the undeniable scent of embarrassment that was reeking out from his boyfriend but this time was definitely not one of those. This was all his fault to begin with.

The silence after it was deafening. Derek was guilty for keeping a secret from his boyfriend and Stiles thought he offended him by reacting that way on his question about marriage. Stiles squirmed out of their embrace and the werewolf let him without any protest. 

"Sorry for snapping at you like that. I know you're just joking and... Der, I want to marry you because I love you so much just not right now. My dad is still adjusting to the fact that we are dating and---"

"Stiles," Derek called out gently while wrapping his arms around Stiles's waist. "I understand. I'm just kidding besides I don't believe in marriage. I love you as much but heck, I don't need someone's blessing or a piece of paper to fucking prove that."

Stiles grimaced because of that. It was sweet but he was disappointed to know that Derek was not into the whole idea of exchanging rings with him. Way to ruin my fantasy in fucking you while you're still in a tux during our honeymoon Sour Wolf, Stiles bitterly thought.

Derek noticed the unpleasant scent of depression coming off from his lover but decided not to comment about it. He pretended to be asleep because he didn't want Stiles to open a discussion about mating again because he didn't want to lie again. He didn't want to hurt Stiles by telling him the truth.

 

∆∆∆

DEREK was walking back and forth in the dining area thinking really hard what transpired that night. He knew that it will not take long before Stiles opened up the idea of mating again. It was actually the second time being the first was at Jackson's and Ethan's mating ritual where they were invited as witnesses. After the ceremony, his boyfriend bombarded him with questions about it but Derek got lucky when Stiles was summoned back to work. 

It was not because Derek was not ready or he thought Stiles was not the right guy for him but because his inner wolf believed that their mate was not Stiles but someone else. Someone who already staked a claim on them a long time ago.

"Derek?" a familiar voice called in a husky voice that automatically caused his insides to ablaze with submission and want. It felt like his insides were melting and became empty, craving to be filled as soon as possible or else he will die from the overwhelming hunger and heat.

He wanted to flee but like a Pavlovian response, he slowly looked back praying with his entire being that this was just a nightmare of some sort because this cannot be real. It must be a shape-shifter or doppelganger because there was no way that his mate and former Alpha found him but there he was standing in the doorway, au naturel in the flesh.

The guy must come there on his wolf form because like him, Colby can shift into a wolf. Begrudgingly, the years had been good to his former Alpha. He looked more ruggedly handsome and more muscular than before. The beard and mustache that he was sporting were wildly thick but somewhat kempt. With his 6' 2" height, he was taller than him for a couple of inches. Derek was petrified and stood there like a statue as Colby came closer, striding gracefully on his way as if he owned the place. He tried to look away from the werewolf's naked form and decided to meet his eyes stubbornly instead to show that he was not the same. He was no longer the whimpering beta who will kneel like a slave before him and do whatever he desired. 

It was a mistake though because those eyes that were naturally hazel like Stiles never failed to pierce through his soul since the mating ritual happened a few years ago. He knew it was wrong because he already promised himself to Stiles but the gravitational pull that was so natural between the two of them was irresistible. Sparks flew when their mouths met in a frenzy union. Derek groaned in protest trying to fight himself in responding but those clawed hands that were digging the meat of his ass was making him all intoxicated with unruly lust. The desire to submit ignited his wolf's consciousness to rise to the surface to gain the control over his body.

Derek felt like a watcher rather than a participant as he wrapped his legs around Colby who tore his shirt apart and sucked his nipple that he knew the Alpha loved so much. He closed his eyes as the tickling sensation of Colby's facial hair travelled on the expanse of his chest up to his neck and chin. 

Derek still remembered when he first met Colby who was still a teenager like him back then. It was all after the Hale Fire incident when he and Laura ran and found themselves in New York. The Alpha of the resident pack which are the Kellers took care of them but there was no such thing as free lunch. 

A traditional pack cannot have two Alphas at the same time because there would be a conflict in power unless there would be an intermarriage that will build an alliance between the two packs so it was decided that it was him and Colby. It was held when Derek turned twenty and everything was good at first until Colby became the Alpha and changed. He became more domineering and Derek became soft, a former shadow of himself. When Laura went back to Beacon Hills and didn't come back, he finally found a way to escape. He convinced Colby that it was his responsibility to look after Laura so when weeks had passed without any news about her, the Alpha eventually agreed to let him go back that he used an opportunity to get away..

Years after that when he and Braeden decided to leave Beacon Hills after his discovery that he can turn into a real wolf. They had an encounter with Colby and the Keller pack who helped them out to defeat an enemy. Colby said he realized his mistakes and gave him the space he needed so he didn't run after him before. The Alpha apologized and they reunited because Derek thought the guy had changed. Unfortunately, Colby backslid on his old ways and became more possessive than ever. He gave up his most precious possession as an exchange of his freedom and he will never ever forgive himself for that. He kept that part of his past from Stiles because it was one of those mistakes that he wasn't proud of. 

"Miss you so fucking bad baby," Colby drawled on Derek's ear licking at the sensitive spot near that perfectly formed jaw. He pushed his mate back against the wall leaving a Derek-shaped indention on it. The shorter man groaned in pain and looked a bit woozy that gave Colby the advantage to turn him around effortlessly.

Derek cursed as the side of his face smashed against the wall. Colby quickly pushed his hips, grinding his large dick against his jean-clad ass.

"I can just easily fuck you without using any force by just bending your will though I know you like it better when I'm manhandling you..."

"Lies!" Derek roared, gritting his teeth in anger as he clawed at the wall in vain.

"Relax boy," Colby ordered in his Alpha voice that was followed instinctively by Derek. "See? You're wolf is still mine even you are deluding yourself that you're already a member of McCall's pack. It still recognizes me as its Alpha and to show you that you're a masochist..."

Derek yelped as Colby bit his shoulder in the most excruciating way possible. Blood flowed down to his back and chest. Tears of shame flooded down to his cheeks as he realized that indeed he was having an erection.

Colby smirked and cupped Derek's crotch and squeezed it hard. He quickly slipped down to his knees and pulled his pants down, watching in glee as Derek's naked asscheeks jiggled at the sudden action. He bit one of those fine globe teasingly as his finger delved inside of those two buns that he loved so much. He fucked a lot of werewolves and humans alike of all gender but there was no one that equaled Derek in beauty. One of his trusted advisors explained to him that this was all because they're mates but he would like to believe that it was more than that. 

Colby knew he wanted Derek Hale the moment he set his eyes upon him. The guy was so wary back then being traumatized when he got his whole family killed so he decided to act kinder to earn the guy's trust. He tried not to show his true colors especially his cruelty when Derek was around until they became friends. Persuading his father to arrange a fixed marriage for them was easy enough. He was already the Alpha even before the title was bestowed to him. He controlled the whole pack before they even realized it.

They became mates but soon after that, Colby became the Keller Pack's Alpha and forced Derek to join him. Pretending to be someone good by then was no longer easy. Derek didn't like it but he didn't have a choice because his wolf was tied to him. They were technically married in a supernatural sense and there was no such as thing as divorce in their kind. He had one little problem though, Laura Hale. The Hale Alpha was influencing Derek to disobey him and was fighting for the return of her brother on her pack. He cannot allow that of course so he secretly went to Beacon Hills and looked for Peter Hale. With the help of a black witch, they planted insanity on the guy's head. It will get worse as soon as the healing spell started to work. They also planted an idea in his head that the only way to have the power to avenge his family was to kill an Alpha.

Soon after that, he sent Laura away to Beacon Hills pointing out the fact that it was time for her to go back and protect her territory but she never returned. The plan backfired when Derek followed to check on her but didn't return after that. Colby being such an influential Alpha was aware of the happenings on his mate's life. He let Derek go because he thought he would come back groveling for his forgiveness but the younger werewolf remained stubborn.

When he heard that Derek was hitting the road with a hunter, he made sure that their paths were going to cross. He helped them to kill a wild werecheetah that he intentionally placed there as a trap. He convinced Derek to give him a second chance promising he will try to make things better. They reunited and he tried to be a better person for his mate at least at first but old habits die hard. In spite of that, Colby thought that his mate will stay knowing their relationship was no longer about them but alas, Derek still left.

Colby tried to suppress his anger and bitterness and focused instead on gripping and spreading those bouncy cheeks apart but the flame of fury intensified when he smelled the pungent smell of the human's cum inside of his mate's ass. Rage overwhelmed his senses, he was not aware that he had his claws buried at the meat of Derek's ass. He let his mate played around with girls because he knew that they cannot fuck him (toys didn't count) but now he will find out that his bitch was giving away the thing that should only be exclusively his? It was unforgivable.

He forced the tight pinkish ring of muscle to let him in by piercing it with the tip of his tongue then brutally ate Derek's ass, licking and erasing the trace that the filthy human left behind. The Alpha in him wanted to punish Derek but it needed to wait, he must reestablish his claim first.

Derek tried to push Colby's head away but his wolf was fighting against him, growling wildly at him to just submit. He moaned in pleasure that has nothing to do with his werewolf nature as that wicked his tongue explored his channel hungrily. He can say a lot of bad things about Colby but he was great at sex. He was a walking temptation that can make even an old maid came in her panties by simply looking at his eyes. Laura was right to say that Colby's most dangerous weapon was not his sharp claws and fangs nor his Alpha prowess but his dangerous looks and charm that he can expertly use to manipulate others.

Derek was protesting but he knew that even with his wolf's help, there was no way he can defeat Colby. Years that he spent with Stiles unfortunately made him soft but he will be damned if he will just stand there and let the Alpha do whatever he wanted. 

"I want to be gentle and nice but you always infuriate me. This is your fault," Colby growled in his ears.

Derek closed his eyes as his right leg was lifted up in the air. He should have expected it but he guessed no one can really prepare him to the punishing pain of getting your ass pierced with a tremendous cock without a proper preparation. The metallic taste of blood flooded his mouth as he unconsciously bit his lower lip. After that, there was an ear-piercing shrieks in the air that Derek realized was coming from him. The salty tears and the gagging scent of blood that were permeating in the air was overloading his sense of smell that was caused by the slashes on his torso that were being inflicted to him by the Alpha's claws.

It was all too much for him to take. He slumped back against the Alpha's body as the assault continued. He can feel that their scent were starting to mingle into one. The cloying odor of it made him want to retch in disgust. He fought it but the nostalgic scent brought him back to the first time he smelled it.

∆∆∆

A twenty year old Derek squirmed in discomfort as Colby thrusted the third finger in his ass. He was thankful that his friend still bothered to prepare him when in fact he already stretched himself in the shower earlier. He can't believe that they were really doing this outside of all places. He turned away and looked at the waves of the sea that splashed against the rugged rocks. The sound of the sea never failed to sooth Derek's nerves in the past though it seemed useless right now. 

He was going to be fucked by a man for the first time and will be mated nonetheless which was worse than getting married to werewolves. Being mated meant being committed to someone until the end of time. It was wrong because not only he was straight but he will be mated to someone that he didn't love. Colby was four years older than him and the kindest guy that he met among the Keller Pack but still.

This was all because of Clovis, the current Alpha of the Keller pack. He insisted the union or else the Hale pack (that was just composed of him and Laura) will no longer be under the protection of the Kellers. Derek agreed because he needed to protect Laura at all cost and he already considered Colby as a friend so he guessed marrying him was not really a bad deal.

"Babe?" Colby called out impatiently. He looked (and smelled) upset maybe because Derek was not giving him his full attention.

Derek was aware of his friend's mood swings that he thought was all because of the pressure as the next Alpha in line but Laura believed that being kind was just an act to Colby. He chose not to believe her because since the day they met, the guy treated them with nothing but kindness (though his sister was doubtful).

"Derek?!" Colby growled out on his ear. Those hazel eyes that usually soft were now cold filled with menace that his friend only reserved to his enemies. It was terrifying to be on the receiving end of it.

"S-sorry. I'm just remembering the first day that we met," Derek stammered in fear. He knew it was a lie but Thalia taught him how to lie with a steady heartbeat. It was one of the skills that the Hales were proud of.

Colby's eyes melted down to familiar warmness that Derek liked so much. It reminded him of the eyes of the kid that he encountered on the Sheriff's station when he was arrested by violating the curfew. The boy who called himself as "Mischief" somewhat smuggled the keys of his handcuffs and freed him. 

Derek was too absorbed by his memories that it took him awhile to realize that the uncomfortable feeling on his ass was caused by the insistent nudging of Colby's cock on his entrance.

"Relax babe and take me in," Colby whispered as he raised Derek's legs in order to spread them apart further. 

Derek tried to relax as Colby tried again and this time, he finally succeeded to insert the head of his cock inside of him. "W-wait for ahh!!!"

Colby didn't wait and slid all of his dick inside that virgin orifice that was now his. As he gazed down at Derek's slim and beautiful panting body, he was crushed by the intense feeling of possessiveness. He is mine. Fucking mine alone, he thought as his hungry eyes surveyed the perfection below him.

Derek's mouth opened in unexplainable sensation of being filled completely. It was painful but it felt right like this was meant to be. He was filled with fingers and tongue earlier but nothing can compare against the cock in him. It made him ache for more. "M-move..."

Colby roared in glee and pounded Derek's ass with such intensity that the bench where his lover was lying down was creaking in protest.

Derek watched the magnificent tightening of Colby's muscular torso as he screwed him. The loosening of the muscles around his asshole and the deepening of his insides were too good to be true. He never thought that sex can be that good. Suddenly the fact that they were outdoors and someone might see them no longer mattered to Derek. 

He let Colby carried him and put him down the hammock and used its swinging function to increase the pace and intensify the pleasure. Derek just stretched his arms to grab the netting as Colby did all the work.

Colby swooped down and kissed Derek like a thirsty man who finally found an oasis. Salivas were exchanged as they sucked each other's tongue without holding back. Derek cried in ecstasy as Colby's thrusts became shorter and faster like a rabbit in heat.

Derek's eyes closed as Colby's mouth trailed down to his neck then to his sensitive nipples. He knew he was near so caressed the guy's hair to let him know. "I'm near Colbs"

Colby chuckled at the nickname and pulled Derek up for an another kiss. Without pulling out, he turned Derek around then put him down the hammock but on his front this time around. It was kind of uncomfortable because his legs were folded on his either sides as if he was a frog. It didn't help that his cock and balls were caught between the holes of the netting.

"Shit. You're hot like that," Colby praised as he traced the bulging flesh in Derek's body that was pressed against the hammock's netting. "I'm almost near myself. Need to knot you this way or else you will be in so much pain."

Derek froze at what Colby said. Mating didn't require knotting and that was what the guy promised to him. They will do it of course but eventually. "That's not part of the deal!"

"The Council is watching. They need to see that I'm greater than my father. Knotting you will prove that I'm ready to lead the pack."

Derek was shock to hear that some old creeps were watching them but he needed to focus on the bigger issue here. Colby will knot him! "Colbs please..."

Colby didn't answer and grabbed Derek's flailing arms and pinned them on his back by just using one hand. He used his other hand to pull at Derek's hair.

Derek howled in agony as Colby fucked him rougher this time around. He started to scream but the guy covered his mouth with his hand. In spite of the rape, the feeling of his prostate being hit repeatedly gave way to his orgasm. He almost blacked out in the intense pleasure but it was short-lived when Colby started thrusting inside of him with more vigor. He felt that the guy's knot grew impossibly bigger stretching his anus more than its limit as he was filled with gallons of scalding sperm inside of him. He almost didn't feel the bite on his shoulder as the feeling of lightness filled his senses that made him feel like he was flying.

"Derek, look at me," Colby ordered.

Derek was exhausted and didn't want to move but it was as if he no longer have the control over his own body. He did what he was told and felt his world shifted when those hazel eyes went through his soul and stole the heart of his wolf. Flashes of Colby's memories filled his head that made him shivered with fear and disgust. He saw all the werewolves and humans that suffered because of Colby's sadistic ways. He saw his mate's dark fantasies that involved him and suddenly all he wanted was to die because he gave himself to the vilest creature alive. He was even worse than Kate. Laura was right all along.

"Hush now. Remember that you're mine... that I own you now. I will no longer need to pretend for your sake because you're obligated to accept whoever I am and whatever I will become. Now Derek, I want you to come again."

Derek shook his head but it was futile since it was decided that day that his body no longer belonged to him. 

Derek jerked back from Colby's hold as his cum bursted out from his cock. With his blurring vision, he tried to look around and realized he gained his grip back to reality. It was funny how the memory alone can manipulate him like that.

"Are you back or do I need to make you come again?" Colby asked.

"Y-you bastard," Derek cussed his cock and balls ached so much. It looked like he was being forced to orgasm for who knew how many times already.

"Are you thinking about that human shit, huh?" Colby bellowed angrily on his ear.

Derek didn't answer and just let Colby jounced his body like a lifeless doll. He cringed in disgust as his burning hole squelched noisily as Colby's cock drilled him harder.

"No insults this time huh?" Colby jeered as he pulled down Derek not just to take his cock but his knot as well. 

Derek felt a lone tear slipped down to his cheek as the knot continued to swell inside of him. It was the feeling of fullness that only Colby can provide that made him hate and crave the act of knotting. "I don't need to tell you anything. You know how much I hate you."

"Not as much as Derrick will feel once he is old enough to understand that his other parent left him so he can fuck around like a whore!" Colby screamed on his ear.

Derek's knees weakened as he remembered his son. When he and Colby reunited, he became pregnant. Colby thinking he will not abandon his own son, offered him a choice to be free of his duties as the Alpha's consort in exchange of his son because pack laws decreed that a child should be owned by his bearer. Derek can no longer escaped that time because Colby called the attention of Wolf Council so with a heavy heart, he left his son.

"The reason I'm here is because of Derrick of course. He wants a baby brother for his sixth birthday," Colby explained as if he just discussing the weather and not raping him. "Tightened your hole baby I'm near. Yeah, that's it... Uhm, Derek!"

Derek just stared at the dark spot on the wall as he was filled with fervid jizz deep down his bowels that was only being kept inside by his mate's knot.

"I used to say that I will not take you against your will. That I will wait until you come back on your own but I guess it can't be helped. I will take you away."

"My pack will report this to the Council," Derek rasped.

Colby chuckled darkly. "Then I guess I need to kill your pack and I will start with that foolish human who dared to touch what is mine."

Derek shivered in terror. Faces of those men that died on Colby's hands flashed on his eyes then finally he saw the corpse of Stiles mutilated on their bed with his hazel eyes glazed and wide open, empty except for the color of death. 

If there was something more powerful than instinct, it was love. That was maybe in spite of the growls of threats that was coming from his wolf, Derek still manage to tear his mate's throat with his bare fangs.

At first, all Derek can feel was the warm flow of Colby's blood inside of his mouth. Some of it even poured down to his face and neck. There was silence until his wolf howled miserably. He screamed in a heartrending agony as he felt a hellacious burning in his veins. He wondered for a second if this was what hell felt like or perhaps he was already dead and was burning on its fire. He didn't have time to think things through when he felt like his insides... no, he was sure its his soul that was being torn down to shreds that caused him to let out a deafening roar.

Deaton warned him about the consequence of breaking a mating bond. The Wolf Council didn't have a law about the punishment of killing your own mate because it was like a suicide. He was warned but he didn't listen because he needed to protect Stiles.

 

∆∆∆

STILES was sure that he will get a speeding ticket for driving this fast. It was thirty minutes ago when he received a call from Scott saying that he lost a connection to Derek as if he joined another pack or...

Stiles didn't even want to think about that possibility. He glared at the road as if doing that will teleport him back to Derek's place. He wiped the impending tears that were threatening to fall. He wanted to curse Derek for his bad luck. He didn't know why the werewolf was attacked when no one in the pack was in Beacon Hills and he was three towns away solving a case of someone's murder. 

He almost jumped out of his car when he saw Derek's apartment. The door was wide open that made his heart thumped against his chest. Everything looked okay until he caught the sight of the puddle of blood on the floor near the dining area. 

He was shaking but he needed to keep his bearing and readied himself for the worst. It turned out that the preparation was in vain especially when he saw the bloodied body of Derek. He quickly checked for pulse and sighed in relief when he realized that his boyfriend was still alive. He surveyed his body and found that Derek was not just caught in a fight but was abused sexually as well. He wanted to kill the guy across the room who obviously did it to Derek but his revenge needed to wait, his boyfriend needed his full attention and help. 

Stiles further checked his boyfriend and found out that the guy was also bleeding from the gashes on his torso. He was thankful though that it was nothing serious but it was not closing as fast as it should so he concluded it must be inflicted by an Alpha. He removed his suit jacket and put it on the werewolf's torso to stop the bleeding. "Derek, wake up please..."

Stiles clenched his own fist in anger as he glared at the other equally naked man just a meter away from them. He will wager his monthly paycheck that the guy was the one who violated Derek. The guy was surely dead based on its neck that was brutally torn out. The werewolf was lucky to be dead because if he was not, Stiles will surely torture him until he begged to die.

Stiles checked his phone and received a text message from Scott that he was almost there. He smiled for the first time clinging to the hope that everything will be alright.

"S-stiles?" Derek called out. He coughed blood as he tried to reach out for his lover's face. "Love you so much." 

"I know and I love you too. Help is on its way just hang on baby please," Stiles sobbed as he held Derek's hand to kiss its knuckles.

"Need to tell you something," Derek rasped in a weakening voice.

"Reserve your strength Der, please," Stiles pleaded.

Derek shook his head and began to tell Stiles everything from the start where he and Laura went to New York. The FBI agent just stared in disbelief at Derek. It was funny that he didn't feel any betrayal when he learned that his boyfriend was already mated. It was hate for Colby and relief in knowing the truth. He thought that the werewolf didn't want to talk about mating before because he thought the guy didn't want him that way. 

Stiles can't help but notice that the wild edge of Derek was gone but he decided to keep his observation to himself. It was the longest time that he managed to keep himself quiet and he realized that he was willing to remain that way as long as he will hear Derek talk.

When Scott arrived, the older man began to talk about his son Derrick. Stiles caught Scott's eyes and shook his head. Derek continued talking about how much he loved singing lullaby to his baby until he fell asleep. He didn't even recognize the veterinarian's arrival. The True Alpha was shock to hear the revelation but Stiles had nothing in mind but fear in losing Derek.

"I'm here Derek," Scott murmured as he grabbed the older man's other hand to take away his pain.

Stiles cried in silence when more blood soaked his suit jacket that he used to cover Derek's injuries. Apparently, the wounds were more serious than what he first thought and without his werewolf healing, it was impossible to be cured. Stiles realized that Derek was no longer a werewolf when he told him that he killed his mate. Basically, mating bound the supernatural aspects of two beings. When Colby died so did Derek's wolf making him completely human and vulnerable, even True Alphas did not have the ability to turn a humanized werewolf into a werewolf again.

"P-please save Derrick from them," Derek pleaded coughing more blood as he did so.

Stiles almost lost count on how many times did he witness Derek on the verge of dying but nevertheless he never got use to the pain that came with it. 

"I will Der. I promise," Stiles said with conviction. He met Scott's equally determined eyes and he knew he didn't need an answer from the Alpha to know that he was on board with him.

"Thank you. I-I hate being human you know. It's so cold..," Derek complained but he was smiling while saying it. 

Stiles wrapped his hands around Derek's head and met those emerald eyes that were flecked with gold that he will never get tired of looking at. "What about now?"

"Better," Derek uttered weakly. "And Stiles, please remember that I love you, okay? You're my one true mate," Derek declared sincerely as tears fell down on his cheeks.

"I know baby. I know," Stiles muttered praying to someone out there who called himself God to make this easy for Derek at least for the last time.

"C-can you tell me a story? I love to hear your so voice so much," Derek requested with a weak smile, his bunny teeth peeking out from his mouth that Stiles liked so much.

"Of course. How about Little Red Riding Hood? I know that you love it so much."

Derek chuckled. "Nah, I never heard of that story before but go on."

"Well then once upon a time... why the hell all of those fucking fairy tales started with that line? Anyway, there was this girl..," Stiles began to tell the story while caressing his his lover's hair.

Scott just looked at the couple, the pain that was coursing in his veins was so afflicting but he owed it to Derek. More than anyone, the guy deserved a painless death so he endured. He listened to Stiles's version of the story that was more of swearwords, sniffs and sobs than actual words but Derek seemed alright with it. It was in the part of the story where Little Red met the Big Bad Wolf whose hazel eyes were shinning with mischief when Derek's lips formed into a serene smile and his heart stopped beating permanently. 

Tears fell down from the Alpha's eyes as he watched his best friend pulled his lover's head closer and continued telling the story. He was sure that Stiles knew that Derek was dead but he still went on until he said the end with a broken voice. 

Stiles kissed Derek's forehead and looked at Scott with his hazel eyes lighting with seriousness and resolved. "Call the other members of the pack to take care of Derek's body. We need to go to New York and take Derrick back to his real home."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how things went this way. I'm sorry. I'm listening to a sad instrumental music from Love in the Moonlight a Korean drama series) that perhaps inspired me to write this fic in this way. 


End file.
